Surrounded by nothing
by Solaris91
Summary: One shotcon featuring the head of Team Galactic Cyrus. this one shot is based on the plot of Pokemon Platinum, the short chapter tells how he feels the head of this criminal gang after being defeated in Distortion World, after it disappears


Silence. Darkness. Empty

That distorted the unregulated world, shrouded in eternal darkness and as the cold winter winds on its cold surface making everything fall into a deep sleep, had turned into the path of the unacceptable and eternal defeat.

Cyrus proceeded without a goal, and cascades of reverse twisted trees, haunted by the nightmare that he saw before his eyes shatter the construction of a new world, where to begin again a life without war, disease and evil. And above all, without feelings. Humanity would be free from this plague, which first was the cause of the problems that for centuries deteriorated, no human being would ever want to listen to your heart felt weak and deceitful, no one could prove that they would want done in the streets wrong decided only by love, grief, happiness and other emotions ... But now everything was gone. Dissipated like mist from the warm golden rays generated by them. How could something so astral able to demolish such an ambitious project? What made the feelings so powerful and able to break the chain of force? Despite this dilemma, by now Syrus did not care anything, it was over, the flame of life was dying and losing vitality, covered with snow-white crystalline, bitter and painful.

Words ... ... ... Whisper Quiet Thoughts ... Opinions ... Nothing.  
>The man seemed to hear something in the realm of shadows and contours wandered into oblivion, but in reality it was just an illusion generated by the madness, words thrown into the wind without apparent meaning, which became clear only letters confused when she paused to listen : they formed sentences he spoke, praised the creation of a perfect universe, and people want to remain faithful followers at his side. For the rest were just words without meaning, invisible to his eyes, cold-like presence of a ghost.<p>

Words ... ... ... Whisper Quiet Thoughts ... Opinions ... Nothing.  
>Everything revolved about it, like a carousel that never stops. Cyrus remained impassive to how much attention we put, nothing touched his soul slowly enveloped by layers of ice that were breaking into tiny pieces swallowed by the void that was calling him. He was not afraid, only begged to take him away forever. He stopped, knelt on the ground helplessly, on a lump of rock suspended vertically and housed a small lake of water from the surface property: watched his face reflected, was visibly tired, your skin clearer than ever and his eyes were now orbits off without gloss. Was suitable for the image itself, the perfect image for a defeated man. He closed his eyes waiting for the order arrived, he felt the call and insisted gently grasp the unknown. Suddenly, something caught his attention alive: in the distance he saw something that shone like a diamond, which blotted out the darkness and bursting with vitality. He rose with difficulty to reach that bright star, only to discover that it was a window overlooking the world that had tried to change. He saw a city, with human and Pokemon, brightened by laughter of innocent children playing with each other, ignoring the existence of evil and pain. He watched them for a long time, unable to react in any way to that scene of joy. From the gray jacket and worn balls from which he picked up six out of six Pokemon that for a long time had served and obeyed; ordered him to go beyond that portal to leave him alone, to allow it to reach the empty space that was waiting. None of the creatures moved, they were staring at him in silence with their eyes shining like little jewels, remaining quiet and motionless as stone statues. Cyrus with great difficulty, repeated the order, but they did not react. Then he raised his voice beginning to scream, stood up and threatened with gestures and words to obey the commands: stirred, he was nervous, screamed and cursed, but they did not react. Too weak to continue, he slumped back on the ground, his chest swelled to the labored breathing and heart beating painfully. At that point, they pleaded, begged them to leave in a calm voice and desperate at the same time, he was just that his last wish was respected. That's it, just that. One of those creatures, then approached, squatted beside him and gently put his paw on his chest, surprising the man looked at him unable to understand this gesture. He grabbed the leg of Pokemon to drive it away when he heard a thought in his mind, his mind was not to generate it, was not he think it was the Pokemon ... the creature, his companion. He could clearly hear the words, similar to a prayer, arise from that little tiny body that gave off intense heat.<br>A beat. A second. A minute. Time stands still as breathing. Nothing moves around, blocked the passage of time. The silence erase all noise, something stirs in his heart, locked for so long and apparently threatening. It beats more and more a prey to sudden starts, what was happening? Cyrus for the first time was very scared, what was so sudden and uncontrollable that frightened him. What was that? Because it made him feel bad? Why tortured him like that so painful? It was punishment for his abject failure? If so he would accept it, but it was too scary to be this.  
>Suddenly, the colors, forms and shapes disappear. A distant echo, a memory deep, sweet like cherry blossom tree brought to mind something forgotten for too long. The eyes are open again slowly, small tears streaming down his pale face of the man who can not drive them. Now he understood the reason for everything. His life had not come to an end, it must continue to exist to be imposed on Cyrus what he deserved for a long time. Showed that the crying, the tears were a test. Now he knew what it meant to have feelings. Sentiments that were burning inside his body as the fire after being repressed for years and years. And while Cyrus became aware of the big mistake that had haunted all his life, falling into the depths of darkness from which they were born, gripped him his partner had made it clear that the value of the precious emotions. <p>


End file.
